The Visions Of The Unknown
by NovaWillow
Summary: Charlotte has a gift. She can see spirits. One day Harry Clearwater contacts her telling her that His son will love her in extraordinary ways,ThShe soons meets with the family, She soon finds out there are worlds weirder than her own...
1. A Beginning

_-PREFACE-_

_Tell him I love him. I picked you for him, in a stronger way then you will ever imagine, You'll be his sun, his night, his day, his gravity, and the thing that keeps in going, you are destined for him. Tell his mother that I love her, and she is the world to me, and she is the best mother to our children, also that I chose Charlie for her because he was one of my dearest friends and I knew he would love her, everlasting, and that I am forever with her. Tell his sister that I love her as well, that she is the strongest person I've ever met, and she could conquer the world and conquer love if she just opened her heart. I have chosen you, I know you will love my son, everlasting._

**Everlasting.** What a stupid word.


	2. Completly Unexpexted

-Charlotte POV-

(A/N. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!)

Okay…You know that feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time? Yeah…I get that feeling all the time…My names Charlotte Winters, and I'm a Physic Medium.

A week ago, a man named Harry Clearwater visited me. He told me to tell his family members things, like most other spirits, but also told me of how I was to love his son like no other, and how I was his perfect half…Or something to the equivalent of that.

I've also only been in this small town of Forks for a week, moving in with my youngest Aunt, Kendree, not Kendra, Kendree, She's 26. She's a famous Medium in the area, and I guess everyone was excited I was coming because I was her Niece and that meant more available readings. So far, I've read 5 people, all of them impressed with my work, or something. I guess my Aunt's best customer is coming and both of us are reading her, She's from the small Indian Reservation just outside of town.

"Oh, Kendree! How have you been dear?"A woman's voice said, wafting into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's been great! I love having Charlie here!" Dear god, Will she ever call my Lottie like everyone Else? No. Because she's just…She's just Aunt Kendree.

"Charlie! Mrs. Clearwater is here!" Wait, Hold Up, _Clearwater? _As in _Harry Clearwater's Widowed Wife?_ Well that's just great, well I'll ask first.

As I walked in, she smiled. "Well Hello there, Charlotte, It's so great to meet you!" She was nice… She'd be a good mother-in-law one day…Charlotte, Focus!

"Charlie, this is Mrs. Clearwater!" Aunt Kendree said, smiling.

"Mrs. Clearwater, would your husband's name happen to be Harry?" I saw her face go blank.

"Yes...Has he talked to you?" I nodded.

"He visited me the day I moved in."I said, making her eyes water.

"Well, let's sit down and talk about this."My Aunt said before taking us into the study, where she did her readings.

An hour later, a different Mrs. Clearwater left, once with newfound happiness and hope for herself, her family, and especially, her son.

-Seth POV-

"Kids! I'm home! I've got some news from the Physic. Her niece heard from your father." I immediately ran down the stairs, Leah right behind me.

"What'd he say?" Leah asked. We sat down next to mom on the couch. We had heard from every other dead relative except Dad, which was starting to worry me, a lot.

"Leah, He wants you to know how strong and brave you are, and he loves you very much, and He needs you to open up your hear for him, so you can be happy again.

"Seth…This one is the most important… Your father told her that she would be the love of your life, and said something about she being your gravity and that's when Istartedtothinkthatshe'syourimprint." She said, I barely understood the end but I did here the words _think_ and _imprint_.

"Excuse me?"I said, confused.

"Trust me, I'm just as confused." My mother replied. "But Charlotte is such a caring and sweet girl, and so kind and gentle... I feel that there's a definite possibility, sweetheart, and so pretty too, she has the biggest blue eyes I've even seen!"

So…My dad knows that I'm going to imprint, that's Freakin' great! Ugh… At least I've always have had a thing for blue eyed girls…


End file.
